1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to weight lifting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved weight lifting bar apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of manipulation of a weight lifting bar and accommodation of individuals gripping of the bar during rotation of the bar in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the sport of weight lifting, bar bells arranged to lift various weights are utilized, wherein various types of bars such as curling bars are configured of a bent portion to accommodate various grasping orientations of an individual's manual grasping of the bar. Prior art structure to provide for a ring organization to accommodate grasping of a bar in a selective manner is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,143 to Twardoz wherein a weight lifting bar includes an inner ring latchable relative to an outer ring in grasping of a bar structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,629 to Demyer sets forth a weight lifting bar utilizing self-contained weight mounts secured to the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,628 to Hoagland sets forth a weight lifting bar utilizing a plurality of bar members projecting medially of the bar for positioning about an individuals neck portion during use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved weight lifting bar apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.